Weird Wild West
Selena: I see... No, just stay where you are. And await for further instructions. Zabrinski been caught. Sherman: The fool! I always knew he was the weak links, any new from Peabody? Selena: As far as I know, he haven't told the police anything. Sherman: Then we'll move on with the plan. Meanwhile Gwen: Where are we off to now, Trent? Trent: The Gold Mountain western theme park. Owen: Wow! You heard that, Luffy? Before you know it, we'll be eaten western chilli and western Barbeque! Luffy: And Meats? Owen: Western Meat? Sure thing, pal! Robin: It turns out that the same strange man, who was trying to buy the Milton Bros Movie Studio, was also trying to buy gold mountain. Gabi: Let me guess, their property was also being haunted by monster? Robin: Definitely, someone their must have another pages from the Tomb of Doom as well. Owen: More Monster? Well, their plans worked. I'm scared. Luffy: Me too. Leela: Well, if you and Luffy chicken out, there will be no western barbeques for you. Luffy: No way! I want those! They have arrived at the Western Town Johnny: Howdy! I'm Johnny Channayaptra. And I wanna personally welcome y'all to gold mountain. Nami: Really? This is some ghost town! Johnny: Dag Blasted! This ain't supposed to be no darn ghost town! It's supposed to be a Restern Busterin Western Theme Park. Can't I help it, if all the darn monster keep scariest away the folks?! Duncan: Don't worry, we'll handle it. Johnny: I'd be just Obliged, partner. See, i put all my life saving into this dog gone place. Courtney: What about your Employees? Johnny: Their all gone, except for three. They saw three ladies coming and Sanji fell in love with them Johnny: Oh, here they come. Sanji: Oh my! I really like them!!! Zoro: Don't ever be a Prevent. Sanji: Jerkface!￼! Johny: Everyone, meet Jane F-Freeman, Susan and Mundi Stiles. They plays bit parts in the Wild West Show, as well as being Security Chief, Accounted, marketing manager and the best darn Chefs, this side on the real grunday. Then Luffy and Owen heard what he said the ladies being Chefs Owen: Did he say, Chef? Luffy, i think I'm in love with them! Luffy: Me too!! Ryan: Hi, Mom. Jane: Hi, Son. Sci-Ryan: Hello. I have Ryan and Sora with me, Mother. Susan: Thanks, son. I'm so proud of you to help Ryan. Mindi: Uh, Mr Channayaptra I need you to sign some insurance papers. Johnny: (Grunt) Blasted, Paperwork! Well, you'll just feel free to explore. Ryan: Sora: Usopp, Chopper, Bender, Fry, Fico, Otto, Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Donald, Goofy and Luffy, you all have to go check the Hotel. Fry: Sure. Owen: Everyone, you know what that means... Bender: Room Service! They went to the Hotel and saw the Buffet Owen: Wow, look at all that food! Luffy: Wow! I'm gonna eat them all! This is great! Goofy: Gawrsh. I think I could eat them all. Owen: All for you? Ha! This Buffet Room ain't big enough for the three of us! It's time for a Chowdown Showdown! Usopp: Wanna bet? Sci-Ryan: Bring it on. They are having a Chowdown Showdown and Luffy Won the Showdown Luffy: I win! Sci-Ryan: Well, you won. Here's some 50 Dollars. They left the Buffet and they were all full Chopper: Wow, I couldn't eat another bite. Goofy: Crash and I need to eat something healthy like a friut or something. Then they saw a Barbeque Sauce on the floor Fry: Hey! There's a Barbeque Sauce. They are gonna race it to get it Luffy: I gotta win! Owen: Owen is almost there! Then the floor has fall apart from Owen and Luffy's Weight and he and Luffy fell into the Basement Owen & Luffy: (Scream) Crash: Owen? Luffy? Sci-Ryan: Luffy! Don't worry. We'll save you! After they rescue Luffy and Owen, they saw a Dusty Devil and they look scared All: (Scream) They went to the Jail and saw their friend, Hermes, Zoidberg, Doki, Ryan, Sora, Sanji, Zoro, Brook, Franky, Trent, Mike and Duncan inside the cell Ryan: Donald! Goofy! Guys! Brook: Are we happy to see you! Fico: How did you end up here? Franky: We were investigating the Cell, until a mysterious woman locked the door behind us. Mike: Zoey and the girls are going to find Channayaptra. But their been gone for a while now. Owen: Is there anyway we can get you out? Doki: There's a Hole in a wall in there, and it's has been block from the others. And you get us out? Sci-Ryan: Be right back, Sora. They went outside and push a Heavy Cart by using a Liquid Soap and they got the boys out of here Hermes: Thank you, boys! Crash: You're welcome, we use to help people. Zoidberg: Here, take this key. We found it in the Cell, but the other is in that other cell and we can't reach it. Duncan: We better go, see ya! They left Minutes Later They went to the Mine Cart Luffy: Look at all these Mine Carts, you guus. This must be some kind of ride. Then they smell something good Sci-Ryan: Hey, did you smell something? Crash: I think something smell good. Usopp: Smells like, Cheese, Ham, Sausage, Bacon, Egg's, Ramen, Burger and French Fry. Bender: And Pizza, Cake, Chicken and Ice Cream. They look at the Mine Cart and they saw Food, Drinks and Candy's Fry: Slurms!! Chopper: Cotton Candy! Owen: Mallomars!! Cody: Candy!! They dive into the Cart and they chowdown, and then Someone pull the Level and make the Mine Cart moving with our heroes Fry: Did you feel something, Otto? Otto: I don't know. Fry: I... think we're moving. Sci-Ryan: Good. I hope we could see new heroes. Fry: No. I mean we're moving, moving. They then were on a Runaway Cart and it's going faster All: (Scream) Minutes Later They finally made it out of the ride and they went to the School and saw many Serveillance Camera in the School Usopp: I didn't know they have Surveillance Camera in the Wild West. They look around the and Chopper found a Wig and he put it on Chopper: Usopp, look. Usopp: Ha! You're totally wigging ￼ me out, Chopper. It's that a Clue? Hey, there's any Tomb of Doom Pages for Dust Devils. They captured all the Dust Devil Sci-Ryan: We did it! Robin: Well done, boys. They saw Robin, Mundi, Fransworth and Hermes Robin: Took you long enough. Sci-Ryan: Hey, Girls. Fransworth: Let's see, we were trying to find some clues on Main Street, but those Dust Devils won't go away. Crash: Speaking of Clue, i think we found some, we found these costumes in the School. Hermes: Excellent, we should go check on the others. There's a Shortcut through one of the Train cart. They went off to find their friends and they saw on the Ride, Ferris Wheel, Spinning Cups and a Roller Coaster going so fast because of the Dust Devil Courtney: Help us! Anabella: Guys! Amy: Get us out of here! Johnny: Ye-haa! They look at their friends around, around and around, they getting dizzy Sci-Ryan: Come on, you guys! Let's show this Windbag who's boss! After that they captured the Native American Girl Crash: Alright, we did it! Fico: Yeah! Then they saw their friends look so dizzy from the Ride that they were on Ryan: (Dizzy) Yeah... good job... guys... Sora: (dizzy) Ryan... Remind me to.... Tell... Kairi... That... Gabi: (Dizzy) I like you, robo boy.... Nami: (Dizzy) Someone... Help me and.... Ryan and friend recover.... Gold? Johnny: You saved me, thank you... from the bottom of my heart. Doki: Let's see who this girl is. He remove the wig from the Native American Girl and it was Mindi ￼Stiles All: Mindi Stiles!? Johnny: Oh, Mindi. How could you? Robin: I became Suspicious, when Crash told me about the Costumes hidden in the School, going back there I found paper from Greenwood Development. Now who could be using these costumes, why who else then the Employee better then Jane and Susan. Owen: You mean, she's the one who lured us from the delicious food from the Mine Cart? Luffy: And you think you lured us to a trap? Mindi: Please, don't take it personally. I have no choice. So the Police take her away Johnny: And to think, that she would have gotten away with too, if it haven't for you young City Slickers and Pirates. Owen: Alright, Luffy! You know what that means... Free Food for Us! Luffy: Oh boy! Johnny: Sure, you... On, Shuck. Mindi got the Key to the Food Locker. Owen & Luffy: What? Then Owen and Luffy are chasing after the Police Car to get the Key from Mindi, so they can open the Food Locker for free Luffy: Give it to us! Stop the car! We need the key! Owen: Owen got dips! But give us the key! Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer